Quote:Morris O'Brian
This is a list of memorable quotes from Morris O'Brian. Day 5 *'Chloe O'Brian:' Can you do it without talking? *'Morris O'Brian:' I could, but it'd be a terrible waste of my charm. ("Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am") *'Chloe O'Brian:' Morris, what are you doing? *'Morris O'Brian:' Just making your people more efficient. *'Chloe O'Brian:' I noticed you picked the most attractive one. *'Morris O'Brian:' Wrong, you're the most attractive one. ("Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: You know this is a really good opportunity for you. Why don't you surprise me and not totally screw it up. * Morris O'Brian: Okay, I'm going to pretend this is going to require all my focus and attention even though we both know I can do it in my sleep. ("Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am") Day 6 * Morris O'Brian: Fine! If you want it in table-format, you'll get it in table-format! Let's just stop this mad, psychotic, terrorist-bad guy before he detonates a nuke on Wilshire Boulevard, alright? * Chloe O'Brian: Thank you. ("Day 6: 9:00am-10:00am") *'Milo Pressman:' What's your problem with me? *'Morris O'Brian:' I liked you just fine as an analyst, actually you were very good. As a boss, bit of a bore. ("Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am") *'Milo Pressman:' I've told you twenty times, you don't send out a report without a certified header on it. *'Morris O'Brian:' Well, this makes twenty-one, you should update your count. *'Milo Pressman:' Do you, and I'm just curious, ever open your mouth without sarcasm spilling out of it? *'Morris O'Brian:' (sarcastically) Sorry, are we done here? *'Milo Pressman:' Look, I'm just trying to tell you be careful, otherwise you will find yourself back selling ladies' shoes in Beverly Hills. ("Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am") *'Milo Pressman:' (after finding out Morris lied to him) Is this a joke!? *'Morris O'Brian:' You're upset. ("Day 6: 9:00am-10:00am") *'Chloe O'Brian:' I fit in here fine, there's no reason why you can't. *'Morris O'Brian:' Except I'm not a pretty lady. *'Chloe O'Brian:' What're you talking about? *'Morris O'Brian:' You're a hottie. *'Chloe O'Brian:' No I'm not! *'Morris O'Brian:' Yes you are, deal with it. (touches her posterior) *'Chloe O'Brian:' Morris we're at work! *'Morris O'Brian:' So? *'Chloe O'Brian:' It's…unprofessional. *'Morris O'Brian:' Are you saying you don't like it?. ("Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am") *'Morris O'Brian:' You can't expect me to keep working while my little brother is dying in a hospital. ("Day 6: 12:00pm-1:00pm") *'Morris O'Brian:' I know these guys. They write really good code. And they're not serving time. ("Day 6: 12:00pm-1:00pm") *'Darren McCarthy:' Don't listen to him, he's bluffing. *'Morris O'Brian:' So you're not Darren McCarthy? Arms dealer, subcontracted by BXJ technologies? CTU intercepted a transmission about Fayed hiring you to do this. *'Darren McCarthy:' I said shut up! *'Morris O'Brian:' Fine. ("Day 6: 1:00pm-2:00pm") *'Rita Brady:' Shut up! Shut up! Fayed wants you alive. And whatever shape you're in besides that is up to you. *'Morris O'Brian:' Oh come on, what are you doing? ("Day 6: 1:00pm-2:00pm") *'Abu Fayed:' We have four bombs left, you're going to help us arm them. *'Morris O'Brian:' Not bloody likely, mate. ("Day 6: 1:00pm-2:00pm") *'Morris O'Brian:' ''(after being kissed by Chloe in order to check his breath) Got to love this place. ("Day 6: 7:00pm-8:00pm") *'Morris O'Brian:' (after being told that Chloe was pregnant) You mean what, with a child? *'Chloe O'Brian:' That's usually how it works. ("Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am") Obrian, Morris